Draco's Dream
by Lyle180
Summary: Draco's dream come true


Title: Draco's Dreams

Pairing: Harry/ Draco

Author: Lyle180

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter sadly

Summary: I don't have a summary but feel free to read it

Every night, for the past week Draco would wake up with a tent in his slytherin green pajama pants. His everlasting nightmares (or so he calls it) Harry bleeding Potter in an oversized muggle sweatshirt begging for more. Of course Draco would always give it to him, but it doesn't change the fact that its Potter. Every night Draco would have to do his awkward dance/walk to the bathroom, to finish the unfinished business. He would always try to think of beautiful blue-eyed girls, but his mind would always wander to a certain green-eyed, raven haired boy. Which was not Potter of course, just a coincidence.

Draco's predicament was becoming quite annoying. It didn't help matter that he was the little prat was his potion's partner, with his cute little clumsy hands- erhm I mean uh those messy things he tries to call hands. It's a wonder he can hold anything in them.

Draco's mind wandered off to thinking of things that those hands could hold, his mind wandered south and he suddenly had to sit down. Apparently Potter didn't notice, he was to busy scribbling on his parchment. When he was satisfied he made like it accidentally dropped into Draco's lap. Who quickly grabbed read, _" Is it me or are just you happy to see me. You seem to be looking at me a lot lately. And that little problem seems to prove -_an arrow was drawn to point towards under the desk- _it._

Draco blushed furiously for a second before a devilish glint went into his eye. After potions it was time for dinner, and so Draco's plan was set into motion. Draco knew that clumsy Potter always forgot something in class, so he would have to run back (not that he was watching or anything). Draco hid in an alcove in the hall waiting for his prey to walk out of the class.

Finally Potter walked out the class and was into an empty hall by a certain blonde. Who easily pushed him up a wall and pushed his knee in between the closed legs.

Draco quickly began to press kisses down Harry's neck spreading them all around the young boy's face, who didn't seem to be fighting back. Finally Draco stopped at Harry's lips (when did he become Harry). Draco gave him a questioning look, and the very flush faced boy nodded and leaned his head down to meet

Draco's lips. Harry put his arms around Draco's neck deepening the kiss. Only to elicit a moan from Draco. If possible Draco pushed Harry into the wall a little more and grinded their hips together. Gaining a moan from Harry. Draco knew Harry was coming close, so he put a hand between them stopping the grinding motion. Harry whimpered, but only for second before he felt something in his pants heading towards his southern member. Draco's hand clamped around his erection and began pumping as he trailed kisses down Harry's chest. Draco's other hand trailing down Harry's spine, making the smaller boy shiver.

Draco trailed his finger between Harry's soft cheeks and began to tease his hole. Draco pulled Harry's pants completely off and stopped pumping Harry's erection, he heard a soft moan come from the boy underneath him and he got dizzy from all the blood rushing down to his cock. He couldn't hold back anymore, he stopped teasing Harry's entrance and pushed his finger inside, one, two, three. A loud moan came smaller of the two as he began to ride Draco's fingers. Draco couldn't believe what was happening the Boy Who Lived was coming undone his arms. Draco grabbed his wand from his back pocket and cast a silencing charm he didn't want anyone else to hear this sweet voice. He cast a lubrication as he pulled his fingers out of Harry one at a time. He looked in the eye as if to ask him if he could continue and Harry nodded swiftly.

Draco aligned himself at Harry's entrance and pushed in gently and heard a hiss. "_Saving yourself for me Harry_". "_Not on your life Draco, you just got lucky_", Harry said taking out heavy while adjusting to the whale his arse.

Draco's heart sped a million times more hearing his given name being said by Harry's sex voice. Draco started pushing in more and stopped until he heard Harry say "_move_". At first Harry was tense, but he started to relax and Draco moved freely pushing in and hitting his prostate. Moans drifted to Draco's ear and he went faster and faster, pumping Harry's cock, until they both reached climax.

Draco pulled out gently and cleaned them both up. "_So how we finish this in my room every ones at dinner_.", Draco said. " _Finish what I thought we were done_", Harry said.

Draco's heart dropped, "_just kidding ,I think I can go another round, just not so rough this time my arse is aching a bit_." Harry said "I didn't hear complaints a second ago." Draco said chuckling " Oh by the way how do you feel about oversized shirts."

The End


End file.
